Club Rouge
by BalletGirl537
Summary: In the bustling town of Westopolis, the night life is the polar opposite of the day-time activities. People drink, people dance, and the most saintly of citizens are thoroughly exploited. Shadow, now a drifter and completely aloof to it all, realizes a little too late that to be aloof does not mean to be immune.
1. Chapter 1

**BalletGirl: Was inspired by a number of sources, enjoy!**

**XXXX**

**Club Rouge**

Chapter 1:

It was constantly raining on the coast of Westopolis. Cars rumbled down the streets, screeching to a stop at the colored lights. The streets themselves were illuminated day and night, by the sun and by the bulbs of cars, streetlights, the moon and her hidden stars. The air was wet and smelled of damp concrete. The kind of odor that people find appealing, but with acrid, smoggy notes to it. It was the big city; where everyone wanted to be.

On the left side of the streets were homeless men, shaking plastic cups or blessing pedestrians as they passed heads down as if trying to block out the shaky voices of the bearded men. One man sat on a white bucket with a tenor saxophone in his leathery hands, drawing out each note as if trying to mimic the nights in Westopolis: long, sultry, endless. Not far off—about ten blocks or so—another saxophone draws out deep notes, hot breath and spit floating out of the end of the brass instrument. The rain serves as percussion, dancing along the sidewalks that had been abandoned by black heels and shiny oxfords at ten sharp. The occasional business man or cocktail waitress came scurrying down the walkway, head tucked between shoulders, trying to avoid the rain. But it was constantly raining in Westopolis.

Skyscrapers loomed over the wet streets of the big city, their walls a shiny grey. On the south side of the city, the buildings followed a gradient that, when going deeper south-farther from the coast—the buildings became more ancient. Cement turned to bricks, flat windows turned to decorated sills. North to South, Westopolis went from beautifully modern, to wonderfully vintage. The South side was less desirable by the big city dreamers, however; all of the action went on in the Northern Side. Because the Northern side was absolutely littered with obscenity. During light hours, Westopolis was a city of business; women in suits scuttled along the sidewalk while men in black took the bus. Negotiations went on from dawn 'til dusk, and the crowd watching the stocks change went on for blocks.

At night, the buildings shined like Gatsby's.

The streets were desolate at night, and yet, it seemed as though it teemed with life. Not even rats squirmed across the streets—the streets were clean. The life didn't come from traffic or mobs of busy employees, it came from underground parties. The speakeasies, _that's_ what made the nights in Westopolis. The city still retained its signature from when it was a town of artistic philanthropy. When television aired in black and white, when alcohol was forbidden, Westopolis shined as a sort of bubble, inside of which was filled from tip to toe top full of dirty parties. Sultry women with their cheating husbands going in as common couples, and coming out as drunken bastards.

Westopolis was a regal city with a sensual underside. Neon lights of clubs buzzed down the streets. These clubs were different than the ones that have become so popular; the raves with strippers swinging off of poles and money flying everywhere. The clubs in Westopolis were classy—very rare. They had velvet couches and sultry singers with their hair up in tight buns.

One of these clubs, known by few, was Club Rouge.

The neon lights above the door glowed in pink cursive font. No lines trailed out the entrance, and no bouncers stood with their arms crossed. The door itself was a single door made of dark brown oak with Victorian carvings. The windows were covered by red velvet curtains that were never open.

Inside, the floors were dressed in red carpeting similar to the curtains. Golden chandeliers hung from the wooden ceilings like a ball gown covered in diamonds. On the side opposite the door, a dusty stage stood in all of its creaking wooden glory. A band of young Mobians stood, all in suits, playing a slow jazz song, the trumpeter drawing out the notes as if he were asleep. The sounds of the xylophone vibrated through the room, and the piano sent chills down everyone's spine. On the left, a black panther polished glasses and filled cups with beer from the tap, occasionally exchanging a few conversational words with the drunken guests. In the middle, a few tables were scattered. Each one scantily clad with a white silk cloth and a candle placed in a bubble of glass. The guests that littered the club chatted to themselves, sipped from crystal glasses, and fell into a hypnotized state from the luscious song played by the young Mobians. On the right were abandoned red velvet couches, completely empty save for a young black hedgehog holding a glass of scotch.

Shadow.

He observed the club like he did every night. This place held the old vintage style that he had been told about fifty years ago. It wasn't too much of a culture shock. There was no inappropriate touching; everyone kept to themselves. The black hedgehog let the vibrations of the music take him away, feeling the golden liquor boiling in his stomach. There was no use in trying to live; he was well past his time. Shadow had no purpose anymore, now he just existed. The alcohol did a good job at making him numb. And it made the spectacle of the night much more enjoyable. The colors were softer, the music was sweeter, and the night was longer.

Across the way, a young female bat stood leaning against the bar. Her curves were subdued by a classy silk dress, her thieving jumpsuit changed for a more fitting outfit for managing a club. Her hands swayed through the air as she chatted up a young canine in a white button-up shirt, forearms dressed in black silk gloves. Her plump lips flapped up and down in their red-inked glory. Shadow watched as she turned and clicked her black heels across the club in his direction. Her hips swayed like palm trees in a tropical breeze. Red eyes locked with turquoise. The bat girl slinked to his right and sat down softly.

"Good evening, " She said, voice as smooth as a cat's purr.

"Hello, Rouge." She crossed her leg, foot brushing against Shadow's shin as if it were an accident. She turned her black nose up in the air as if she were aloof to something.

"You've been here a while." She purred.

"I know." Shadow replied.

"And you're quite the eye candy for my club." Rouge scooted closer ever so slightly.

"…" Shadow went to take another sip from his glass, the ice cubes clinking. Rouge next to him said nothing for a time. "What are you getting at?" He questioned finally. Rouge just smiled and closed her eyes, turning up her nose again. The black hedgehog went to take another sip from his glass, but ended up downing the rest of it.

The night went on. The musicians on the stage seemed to play on and on, their energy seeming to come to a standstill where they were neither tired nor energetic. The people chatted, some danced, and some sat hypnotized by the saxophone. Shadow downed his glass, and rouge refilled it. Over and over again. To the black hedgehog, the world became blurrier and blurrier; more golden, more sickeningly beautiful. His surroundings began to ripple like a pond in the rain. The smooth, golden liquor made his insides burn. And he was drunk. Rouge took her button nose down from its high throne and leaned into Shadow's ear,

"Let's go upstairs," She purred into a black furred ear. Rouge breathed on his neck, waiting for a response. She had been trying for months, but the black hedgehog held out very well, normally simply refraining from drinking so heavily. But there must have been something about this night that made him want to get roaring drunk. Said black hedgehog simply turned his head to face Rouge; he looked at her with cold, drunken eyes. But then the coldness turned to something different, a sort of inebriated arousal.

For any bystanders that cared to watch the figure of the bat girl walking with a black hedgehog stumbling behind her, guiding him with her right hand clutched in his, striding through a back door and up the stairs, it looked like just another night at the gentleman's club. But this was Club Rouge, the rich man's wife in a room full of hookers.

God would be watching two more sinners that night.

Up in Rouge's apartment, sheets flew up in a flourish. The lights flickered in their dim setting at the mattress supported the weight of two beings instead of one.

Tbc…

**XXXX**

If you like, review? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The bedroom was washed in white. Large windows taking up a majority of two of the four walls did nothing but reveal a partly cloudy day. The white walls reflected the light dancing in, making the room rather hot. The city outside was bustling as usual. It was Wednesday, seven forty-five am; people were in their cars rushing to work. One could hear car horns honking in the distance, and the skyline was clean-cut.

The bedroom washed in white was quaint. There was a queen sized bed on the north wall directly across from the door. It was dressed in a grey comforter with pillows of darker shades of grey. There were side tables on its left and right, and a dresser on the east side. On it were candles, magazines, used articles of clothing. On the east was a bathroom that had nothing particularly unique about it, just a bathroom. On the bed, two Mobians slept soundly after a night of intimate adventure.

A black eyelid twitched, opened slightly, and then closed again, unused to the surplus light. It opened again, squinting. A black body stirred, still feeling the weight of slumber pressing him into the mattress. A head full of red and black quills twitched; both eyes opened.

Shadow lay in the bed for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Everything seemed so surreal, like he had taken a trip through the universe, was hid upside the head by the meaning of life, and then put back in his own bed. Wait, he didn't have a bed…

Recollections of the previous night hit Shadow like a hammer. The drunkenness—the sheer pleasure of being under the influence of liquid gold. The sensations, the excitement, the _heat_.

And most of all, the companionship. The feeling that there was _someone_ that acknowledged his existence and value as a living being. It made Shadow feel validated. The black hedgehog had gone so long being treated like merchandise—only reminded by one person that he was just as valuable as all the people on Earth—that he had gotten incredibly torn; the part of him that wasn't a mindless killer longed for someone to remind him of his pricelessness just like Maria did. It was the only thing that kept him sane. Shadow was lonely.

And what better way to cure your loneliness than to lose your virginity to a girl you've known for barely a year.

Shadow sat up with a start, causing his vision to blur briefly. Black and red quills ruffled quietly as the black hedgehog's head swiveled back and forth, taking in his surroundings. He had never seen this place before, but judging how high-end the room seemed, it must have belonged to Rouge. _Rouge_, Shadow cringed. The bat girl was laying on the right side of the bed, back turned to him, still sound asleep. Her silky white fur laid on the white sheets of the bed made the image almost dreamlike. Rouge looked like an angel. But she was anything but; Shadow refused to dive himself back into the sinfully satisfying activities of the night before, each time the thoughts crept up to him, he felt his heart sinking deeper into his chest. Had this all really happened? Had Rouge maybe just dragged him upstairs while he was incapacitated and let him sleep it off? Shadow reached his right arm out to the blanket covering the bat girl's shoulder, and pulled it down, revealing supple breasts. _Perhaps she sleeps topless_, Shadow tried to encourage himself. It felt wrong uncovering a female's body like this, but Shadow knew he had to do this, if only for the sake of his sanity. And so he slowly but surely pulled the blanket further and further down, uncovering a tight stomach and flattering hips. Shadow dreaded the next part, for Rouge's body was completely naked. There were no undergarments of any kind covering the bat's rear or other vulnerable spots. There she was, unclothed and unconscious. And that proved everything. Shadow's memories haunting his hung-over mind were real. He had gambled with alcohol, danced in the dark with his haughty counterpart, and lost his last ounce of purity as consequence.

"How did this happen?" Shadow whispered, his voice dry and unstable. Grief had hit him as hard as when he had learned that Maria was dead, and it was fifty years too late. There was nothing in the black hedgehog's mind but sheer _emptiness_; he felt hollow. The familiar feeling of being an object – living solely for the use of others—overcame him. Shadow kept repeating the question over and over in his head; he was Shadow the Hedgehog: headstrong, powerful, independent, and overflowing with self respect. But last night he had completely broken down, unable to maintain the knowledge that his purpose in life was gone, and had taken the first opportunity at companionship that was handed to him, even if it was temporary.

"Last night," Shadow felt dead inside. What should he do now? He could only hope that Rouge would not tell anyone, and that it was just their little one night stand, over and done with, and to be forgotten. But it would forever remain a plague in the black hedgehog's mind. _What would Maria think of m?, _Shadow winced. His human sister was probably looking down on him with shame. How could a person like him, taught so well by such an angelic girl, fall into the deepest depths of society. Sex was not something to be toyed with, he learned; it was something special shared between two lovers. And though the temporary connection had made Shadow feel less lonely, it did not make him feel more loved. To his drunken mind, temporary value was something he shouldn't pass up, but to a mind with an aching hangover, the truth was clear. It hurt… that things had turn out like this. Shadow thought it would have been better if he had woken up in the gutters. But of course now he had to have specific words hanging over his head. And how would he be able to look Rouge in the eyes when she woke up?

_I've gotta get out of here,_ Shadow thought as he flung the sheets off his lower body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His shoes were left in a heap at the foot of the bed, but his gloves were nowhere to be found. As red eyes surveyed the room for gloves, Shadow was able to get more bearings. It was a well-sized room with a gorgeous view of Westopolis. The windows spanned a good 180 degrees before turning into white walls. The room looked so pure in the sunlight, quite ironic. Shadow stalked across the room, keeping his eyes on the sleeping girl in the bed, picking up his gloves that had been lazily tossed into a corner. Eyeing her one last time, Shadow slipped on his gloves and walked through the threshold, staring at his temporary lover like a lion looking at its meal that had just been stolen by vultures. Jet shoes connected with white wooden steps as Shadow descended the staircase to the main floor of the "apartment".

It was a breathtaking flat; there was a grey couch with dark grey and green pillows, an oversized ottoman sitting next to it, and a silver reading lamp on the left of the couch. Across from the furniture was a plasma screen television with an assortment of DVDs. The TV rested on a black book shelf that was littered with records, magazines, a few books, and other items that Shadow didn't care about. On the left was a large window that let in more sun and it looked like it carried behind the couch area, just covered by white sheet curtains for privacy. To the right was the kitchen. It was very open and was equipped with an island with hanging silver lights. Shadow strode through the main floor and through a dark hallway. On his right was a bathroom, and seeing his reflection, he walked in and closed the door.

Shadow stared himself down in the mirror, seeing nothing but ruffled quills, deep-set eyes and an empty face. He _looked_ like an object to be used. The blazing stare his red eyes used to emit was replaced by a blank gaze. Shadow lifted his arms, placing his hands on either side of his head, and breathed in deeply. Maria's face appeared before his eyes, her stare was blank. The smile he used to see her with was gone; she was disappointed in him.

Her face disappeared from the black hedgehog's mind. Shadow breathed out slowly, opened the bathroom door, and fled the apartment as quickly as he could.

The elevator doors opened to the main street of Westopolis, busy and bustling. It was early in the morning, about eight o'clock or so, so traffic was moving better than the six o'clock rush. The sun was high in the sky, covered every few minutes by a passing cloud. Car horns sounded, babies cried, business men chatted on their cell phones, and life went on. Everything moved as though nothing had happened last night. Shadow stood at the front door of Club Rouge, head swiveling left and right. A painful truth overcame Shadow.

Despite his mistakes, despite what he had done last night, despite the pain of what he had done, the world didn't care. It was just like when he woke up fifty years in the future—when he had learned that Maria was gone forever; no matter how much pain he went through, life went on. There were few people who cared about his mistake, because there were few who knew. A piece of poetry went through Shadow's head that he had heard long ago, how a man had said to the universe "I exist!", and the universe replied, "_The fact has not created in me/ a sense of obligation_". It was hard for Shadow to understand that his personal problems were not problems of the rest of the world, it made him feel weighted.

Shadow instinctively walked with the flow of the traffic on the sidewalk. He passed by coffee shops and doctor's offices, dentists and insurance edifices. His pace slowed as he walked by a man and woman, seemingly poor, who were playing guitar and singing, respectively. They looked Hispanic and were singing in Spanish.

_Duele el amor sin ti. _

_Todo está tan gris__…_

It did not make any sense to Shadow, being that he did not speak the language, but for some reason, the passion in the words let him understand. The notes faded away behind him as the black hedgehog walked foreword. After two blocks, Shadow stopped under an overhang where a cable car would stop to pick up passengers. It was one of the quirks of Westopolis. The train cars of the Southern part of Westopolis made a good business, still running and very popular among tourists. Shadow simply didn't want to deal with being in the confines of a crowded bus, or the awkward silence of a taxi. He didn't feel like skating—didn't have the energy to. Black and white hatchbacks whizzed by the stop, ruffling white chest fur. In the distance, Shadow could see a brown and red cable car. When it stopped at the overhang, Shadow stepped up, gripping the golden pole so he wouldn't be jostled when it started up again. He was the only passenger so far, a very good thing considering his mood. The cable car accelerated, passing cars stopped at traffic lights. The "conductor" (who was more of a tour guide, considering that the cable cars had programmed routes) looked over his shoulder at the black hedgehog.

"Where're you goin' today, sir?" He asked in a jovial voice. Shadow looked up at the conductor, eyes seeing straight through him.

"Union station," He replied with a dry, emotionless voice. The conductor simply looked forward again, minding his own business. Shadow looked out of the cable car, watching life go on regardless of his own world that had stopped.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Station Square was much colder than Westopolis; the air was so dry and thin at the high altitude that a soft breeze felt like a crop whipping your skin. All of the city-goers were adorned in thick parka and designer Wellingtons. From the center of the city, one could hear the trains signaling their approach, full of people who all had different places to be. But unlike the people of the West, the people of Station Square recognized one another; they walked with their heads up, scanning the faces of the others instead of looking straight through. The street venders tried to hold conversations rather than focus on making profit, and the people were just…connected. No one was left behind.

The Metal lining of hover skates hit the cement as the black hedgehog trudged along. The city was less alive at this hour, but cars still crowded the streets at the moon's highest point. Shadow, lacking any protection from the cold, hunched forward as a breeze whipped through his quills, bringing the air temperature down another degree.

The smell of pub food floated in the breeze, waking the Ultimate Lifeform up from his trance. A block ahead, there was a sign that read "Steve and Hauss Brewery" in red neon lights. Seeing that the place obviously sold alcohol, Shadow increased his speed. A little inebriation might help cure his sorrows, surely.

The only thing that stopped Shadow was a crosswalk not allowing him to cross. Despite there being no cars around, the light on the other side still showed him a red hand. He had no idea why he didn't just cross anyway, that's what he would have normally done. But there was something holding him back, a weight that pushed down on him like reinforced gravity. A silver hatchback cruised by him on his right, splashing through a puddle in the intersection. Shadow looked to his left curiously and saw a shoddy alleyway that was most likely some part of an unmaintained one-way street. There were grimy puddles on the sides and the place was crawling with rats. Black and red quills rattled as the Ultimate Lifeform shuddered, not used to seeing such a sorry scene.

On the other side of the crosswalk, the light changed to show a walking man, signaling for Shadow to cross. Unable resist a confusing urge, the black hedgehog looked again at the alleyway, perhaps expecting to see something, or someone, down there. Despite his attempts to spot something interesting, the alley only revealed what looked like a rundown one-story home on the other side. Red and white skates met with the cement again, walked about 5 meters, and then stopped.

Shadow gazed through the window of the pub, observing the scene first. As he looked in, people rejoiced, laughed, and cheered with glasses of beer in their hands. The pub was illuminated by yellow bulbs hanging from the glossy wooden ceiling. Everyone was smiling.

Three familiar figures caught red eyes. A crocodile and a chameleon both enjoying the other's company. It cut into the Ultimate Lifeform's heart and he didn't know why. He knew those two, but the sight of them not focused on anything, smiling and laughing and not alone made him feel cold. A man stopped at Shadow's left, looking through the window at the customers. He was a tall, middle aged man wearing a dark brown leather jacket adorned with various badges. His hair was so gray it could be considered white, and his eyes were mismatched. The man's profile gave off a strong, experienced air, but the way he stood, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched to ward off the cold, made him seem more common. Shadow noticed him, but made no move to socialize. The man released a breath, the moist air visible as it tumbled out of his nose.

"You going in?" A raspy but strong voice asked. Black ears perked up as the question, not processing right away that it was directed at him. It was a generic question, but it made Shadow think. There was a sort of tone to it that made it seem…rhetorical?

The black hedgehog dived into his thoughts, processing what he should say. The bar looked warm and comfortable and fulfilling. He could go in there and order a few scotches and then leave before he was charged. But where would that get him?

Shadow shuddered as he pictured himself lying among the much in the gutters of the street.

But what else could he do? It was late, everyone was asleep, and he was broke. Unless this stranger was planning on taking him somewhere. The Ultimate Lifeform looked up at the night sky, seeing the small dark shadow that was his best friend's resting place. _She wouldn't want me doing this, _he thought.

"No," Shadow said, shaking his head quickly. The man didn't know what to make of the black hedgehog's answer, just took in a deep breath and released it, his shoulders relaxing in synch. The two were silent for a moment,

"No, I'm not," Shadow repeated with dignity this time. He turned away from the glass, leaning his back on it and looking at the street in front of him. The man did the same, taking care not to step too close.

"My mother used to drink a lot," the man said with a breath, "It never got her anywhere." His voice was flat, showing little emotion.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking out at the street.

Shadow felt a chill run through his body, turning it to ice for a split second. But before he could erect his defensive walls that he normally put up when someone tried to open a conversation, he replied,

"Shadow," Silence followed. Perhaps he had told his name to the wrong person; maybe more were out to get him than he initially thought. But as the man released another frosty breath, all tension was released. A red Volkswagen Beatle passed by, tires skidding to a stop as the traffic light turned red, then back to green forty seconds later. No more cars followed after it.

"I'm Abe," The man said, looking up at the night sky. His lips twitched into a faint smile, then faded like snowflakes on pavement. His voice had also raised an octave, making it sound much friendlier. It reminded Shadow of a Christmas bell: it had a certain tune to it that made him feel…warm. "What are you doing?" Abe asked, looking down at Shadow as he did so, but turned back when he finished talking.

Shadow searched the street for an answer; he looked at the yellow street lights, the brick building across the street, the parking meter in front of him, and lastly at his shoes.

"I don't know,"

Abe made a noise of contemplation.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked instead. Shadow shook his head, feeling his through close up. Abe ran a hand through his ashy hair, and then placed it back into his pocket.

"I'm here for a break. My line of work is rather mentally exhausting; everyone is so full of purpose." A couple, both adorned in thick jackets and scarves, rushed passed Shadow and Abe, giggling to themselves, completely oblivious to the surreal meeting going on. "It's lonely," Abe said matter-of-factly.

Shadow had to admit, he had been zoning out for the last minute like he normally did when someone was talking to him. But since silence had ensued after Abe's last sentence, he came back to. The temperature had dropped a few degrees since Shadow had arrived at the pub; the air was now so cold it stung. The black hedgehog wondered for a moment whether it would snow…

"I'm glad you're not," Abe said. Once again, the Ultimate Lifeform's ears perked up, a bit unsure of what the man was talking about. He sorted through what Abe had said over the last twenty minutes and realized that he was talking about the bar. The way the man had pronounced each word—the inflections used—made Shadow feel like the choice to go into the bar didn't exist. It was like the stranger thought he knew better. Who was this man anyway? "Don't think you've got nothing to lose," Abe said slowly. Shadow finally looked up at the man that towered over him at six feet. The man's eyes were searching the streets: over to the left, up at the street lights, and finally down at the black hedgehog,

"You've barely lived," The man's face was hard, but it still radiated a sort of hope. Like that of a grandfather looking into the eyes of his adolescent grandson. Unexpectedly, Abe took his hands out of his pockets, zipped up his jacket, put his hands back in, turned, and walked west towards the end of the street.

Shadow was flabbergasted; what did he mean? But of course Shadow knew what he meant, and it was true. He was so young, the mistake he made barely hurt anymore, like a scar that was healed and would begin to fade. It was now getting uncomfortable to stand idle in the cold for so long, so Shadow turned on his heel and headed east back the way he came. Looking over his shoulder, red eyes caught the silhouette of Abe strolling down the street. _That man…_, Shadow thought. He seemed familiar, _so_ familiar.

A sense of purpose came over Shadow, so he stopped, took a breath, channeled the Chaos energy into his skates, and took off.

XXXX

A wave of warmth rushed through Shadow's fur as he walked through the doors of Club Rouge. The sight of crystal glasses filled with alcoholic concoctions was alluring, but this time, Shadow was here for a different purpose.

A white bat girl in a silk purple cocktail dress stood behind the bar, filling a martini glass with a vibrant pink drink. She took a sip, eyes half lidded. The club wasn't as crowded, so she could spare herself a drink between customers. She looked like her usual self, maybe a little tired. As the black hedgehog drew closer, she looked up, and couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips.

Shadow saw as Rouge looked into his eyes, giving him not a sultry smile, but a genuinely friendly one. His heart slowed, and he could feel his fur beginning to defrost as the sultry voice of a man sang in front of a band.

_Hush now, don't explain,_

_There ain't nothin' to gain._

_Well I'm glad you're back,_

_but don't explain._

A chill ran through all of the people in the club as a beautiful sparrow sang the next verse, her voice as smooth and exotic as cashmere.

_Don't explain_.

They keys of the piano vibrated through the velvety room, the player, a large black man, obviously very familiar with the instrument.

White gloves set themselves on the wooden counter, their owner leaning on it slightly. Rouge put her drink down, still smiling.

"Good evening," She said quietly as the music had also gotten quieter.

"It's been a while," Shadow said conversationally, surprising himself with how he was able to talk to her so easily. Rouge took a drink from her glass, raising her eye ridges for a moment as if to acknowledge that yes, it had been quite a while since she'd last seen him. "Let's chat," He said, looking over at the back door that lead to Rouge's apartment.

XXXX

There was a beeping noise as Rouge typed in the security code to get into her apartment. As she stepped in, she turned on the hallway lights, and then the den, illuminating the room and making the city outside seem pitch dark in comparison. She immediately walked to the cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine along with two crystal glasses that were so clear they could have been invisible.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she handed the glass to Shadow, who was standing by the window a few meters away. He didn't look away from the window.

"Hear me out,"

To be continued…

XXXX

If you like, please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rouge leaned back on the island counter, wine glass in her right hand. Shadow took a breath, his shoulders relaxing, and then stepped toward her. But before he could talk, Rouge spoke,

"How'd you get here, anyway?" A faint smile graced the bat girl's lips. Red painted lips caressed the glass as she took a sip of wine.

"The kindness of strangers," Shadow said, his voice so flat it could have been paper. He remembered the man that talked to him and could feel a great amount of gratitude in his heart.

The black hedgehog couldn't help but snort. If he hadn't met the man, he'd probably be wallowing in his own self pity, _or the muck in the gutters_, Shadow thought. "I didn't like the people there." He said aloud.

A white gloved hand ran through black and red quills. The white bat took a deep breath, and then released it, saying nothing.

"_Where_ do you like the people?" Rouge asked. But it was a rhetorical question. The bat knew that Shadow didn't _dislike_ people, he simply wasn't used to them. Having spent the majority of his life in the confines of the ARK, the black hedgehog was used to not being surrounded by throngs of people of all different shapes, sizes, and species. Crowds made him anxious, and exposure made him tense. Rouge could never get used to seeing her aloof counterpart so unnerved by something so common. But she had gotten used to Shadow's attempts to cover it up.

Rouge smiled at Shadow softly, but the Ultimate Lifeform's gaze was focused on something else.

"Well, at least you like me." The bat said quietly, but loud enough to make a black ear twitch. And it was true, Rouge was the only person Shadow was truly comfortable with. She tried her best show him that she cared, but she never fawned over him. Rouge worried, but just enough to let him know she was doing her part. Shadow surprised her by taking a seat on one of the bar stools and slumping over the counter, head rested on his arms. The bat girl wondered if she had ever seen the black hedgehog look so childish.

But she didn't say anything. She could never push herself to say anything to the black hedgehog during his sorrows. Not because she wasn't good at comforting others, it was just that sometimes she wondered if the Ultimate Lifeform was past the point of cheering up. Maybe it wasn't mentally possible for him anymore. A shudder ran down Rouge's spine as she recalled how close Shadow had been to…

…_and in my apartment too._

In attempt to sweep the memories away, Rouge did something she hadn't expected herself to do. The black hedgehog looked up with a jolt as a slender hand set itself behind a black ear, pressing down softly. Shadow looked up. His eyes were wide and deep and… soft.

Maybe it was Rouge's motherly instincts kicking in, but she suddenly felt the urge to bend the quilled head forward and kiss it but immediately swatted the idea away like a swarm of gnats.

"I'm not going to marry you." A voice resonated through black and red arms. Rouge looked up, not having expected to hear that. The way Shadow had said it sounded like a little girl turning her nose up to a persistent boy. And then she laughed. And a second later, Shadow sat up, not smiling, but looking delighted nonetheless. His tough demeanor cracked away whenever he was around the bat girl, even if only a small amount. He was a dark shell encasing the faintest light, and whenever he was around someone who _cared_, he let that light shine.

As soon as Rouge regained her composure, she removed her hand from behind the black ear, but not before giving the black hedgehog a playful shove.

"And I'd already picked out my dress, too," Rouge said, mocking an offended expression.

"I'm serious though," Shadow said, also reverting back to his aloof self, but instead choosing a neutral expression instead of a scowl.

"Remember what year you're in, Red Skelton," Rouge mocked, regaining interest in her glass of wine. Shadow snorted, for once understanding the reference.

The tension faded away just then, and Rouge felt her usual conversational tendencies creeping up again.

So how'd you get back here?" She asked.

"Somebody sent me back here. I guess the people of Station Square are too sore," Shadow said with a snort.

"Who's that somebody?" The treasure huntress prodded, "Someone I know?"

"No, I hope not," The black hedgehog said cryptically.

"Hmm, wish you'd tell me." Rouge said as she examined a crystal glass. The only response she got was a husky grunt. The bat girl saw a topic change very necessary, if only because her motherly instincts were kicking in again.

"I'm working a full night tonight" She raised another crystal glass, polishing it with a cloth; "Apartment's all yours." The black hedgehog looked at her skeptically,

"I should hope so." He said as he stood up. It was barely there, but the huntress could detect just the faintest amount of warning. The Ultimate Lifeform was gone through the back door before another word was said. He needed the rest, or, if not rest, solitude.

XXXX

Rouge busied herself with polishing stemless wineglasses behind the bar until any more customers came over for a drink. When she was done with that, she eyed people around the club. It was getting close to three in the morning by now, and the sky couldn't have been a deeper shade of black. Shadow's snarky remarks played through her head and she snorted. She didn't even notice until the two sat down at the bar that she had some new customers.

"How long have you known each other?" A stout brown dog said, leaning his body on the table, arms folded. It took the bat girl a moment to realize what he was asking her. Had he been at the club watching them?

At first it made her nervous, but she remembered that this was Club Rouge, and Club Rouge was in _Westopolis_.

"We grew up together," Rouge lied. The brown dog smiled a soft smile.

"You two must be very close."

"We haven't seen each other in years. We're just catching up now." Lying was the treasure hunter's strong suit, but she much preferred being vague.

"Years?" The black and white dog accompanying the other one asked with the appropriate surprise, "Why so long?"

Rouge looked up from a bottle of Jameson she'd been inspecting with a neutral face.

"It's complicated."

The rest of the two dogs' stay consisted only of coy small talk and a few tumblers of whiskey. The two dogs didn't ask anything else about Rouge and Shadow. But instead finished their drinks, paid, thanked her for the evening, and then left.

It was something interesting about Westopolis: people only cared enough to make it seem like they did. It was a façade. And Rouge only then noticed how much the Westopolis mentality was rubbing off on her. She hadn't expected it to be different from the French "studied nonchalance", but it was. Less artful than that.

Perhaps Shadow was a little piece of home to Rouge. A little childish, a little cruel; covered up by a protective shell to ward off attackers from his past. Red lips twitched into a smirk as the huntress spoke to no one in particular,

"We're a lot alike, you and I." Rouge said, her voice soft "Fucked up in some way,"

_At odds with the world_, Rouge wished that she could see the stars as she looked up, suddenly feel very grounded.

XXXX

To be continued…

**Sorry for the big hiatus. But I finally got around to updating this! Some extra favorites and follows showed me that this story isn't being ignored. Hope you all enjoyed. If you like, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Shadow stared at the plasma screen TV in front of him until his eyes were dry. He took in the pointless images, not really paying attention to the jewelry on the shopping network or the newest case of police brutality in Atlanta; when he changed the channel, or how he had been cycling through the same forty channels for hours. He had no cable. Rouge wasn't expecting to be housing Shadow permanently. The room was empty and quiet. Black eyelids grew heavy as the white noise echoed throughout the room, lulling the Ultimate Lifeform into a lifeless existence.

Shadow wished that he had some of his favorite music to listen to. But how was he to come across it? It was fifty years into the future. Was there a record store nearby. Had Motown finally gotten off of the ground and was now prospering like professor Gerald hoped it would. Was Marilyn forever a star. What was the latest fashion. How long had he wanted to drink afternoon tea at 4 o'clock with a June and a Gladice and an Oswald in his apartment. Of course Shadow, how could good 'ol America get any better than this? Well, I don't know, it seems that humans have made a lot of progress in the twentieth century.

Shadow stopped his inner monologue with a rough shake of the head. Sometimes he wondered if there was actually someone living up there. Upon his awakening in this new age, the Ultimate Lifeform had initially thought that this voice was finally gone, no longer silently ringing in his head when he sat up waiting for his trainers to escort him to the arena.

With another shake, black and red quills creating a soft rattling noise, Shadow got up and walked unconsciously to the bathroom. An inward chill overcame him as he could feel his pupils shrink in the blinding light; he squinted. Once he had gotten used to the light, he turned and attempted to look at himself in the mirror. But quickly turned away when he could look at himself no more. It was excruciating. The black hedgehog forced himself to not dwell on it and instead focus on the task he had intended to complete. The small window to his right showed a navy blue sky illuminated by a nearby moon, creating a milky sheen over the stars. Shadow thought he saw a crow flutter by.

It was at this point that Shadow noticed that he hadn't closed the door. It was wide open. And it gave the black hedgehog a view the scene he had created. A dark room brightened by the television, illuminated and darkened by the quickly changing pictures. A full size bed with beige comforter and cream white sheets. Different than the last time he'd seen it. A tall, half empty bottle of Reisling and a stemless wine glass. The blankets were messed up from Shadow's tossing and turning. A lamp on a night stand, one of Rouge's old purses next to it, a digital clock. It was 4 am. He felt like a ghost. Shadow felt as if he was lifting off the floor when he stepped away from the drying cloth hanging from the wall and crawled back into the darkness. Lying on the bed on his side and laying eyes on a show about a Stallion who had come out as a Mare. Shadow found it mildly entertaining. He could relate to it in some ways. Being told what he had to be; an alien coming out as a real person.

Channel 34 at 5am held no real entertainment compared to channel 12 at 2am or the later channel 33 at 6am.

"Stop. _That_." Shadow whispered out loud to himself. His inner monologue/voice was starting to get comically terrifying. The smell of banana bread wafted through the cracked door and caught the black hedgehog's attention for a brief moment. But then he turned back to the screen. It was some children's show talking about patience. Shadow changed the channel.

Rouge set down a set of stacked white plates on the counter and Shadow heard it. It was alluring. The sound coming through the door reminded of him of hearing the cooks in the kitchen of the canteen on Ark. Always the smell of something cooking, always the clacking of ceramic plates, and the wonderfully warm atmosphere of the breakfast hour. It was morning, and Shadow did not have to be afraid anymore.

Swinging his legs to the edge of his bed, the hedgehog took a moment to look at his surroundings, breathing deeply, trying to wake himself up. He wanted to come alive. He stood, he forced himself to feel the ground under him because what if he flew away? Shadow tried to stretch his tight muscles out a little, folding forward and pressing his palms to the floor; bending his back over; loosening up his shoulders. A breath of crisp morning air gave shadow a fleeting feeling of hope and happiness. He then walked downstairs and for the first time in fifty years had a song stuck in his head.

XXXX

Rouge was surprised by Shadow's enthusiasm to eat. Was enthralled by his eagerness to consume milk instead of coffee, cherries over olives, bread in place of brandy. The bat had asked him why he had a thinking look on his face and said she would help him try to remember what song he couldn't remember but was being haunted by in his head. The black hedgehog sat back, arms folded over his torso thinking. His expressiveness created a warm, hopeful feeling in the treasure hunter's heart. It was a new, bright morning and Shadow was showing a new, bright side of himself. And Rouge knew why.

Shadow was afraid of the night.

And not without reason, Rouge reminded herself as she sipped her juice. Plenty of people didn't like the night hours because of the loneliness of being the last one awake, the dark sky, the anxiety, or the demons unhealthy 3am thoughts. As long as she could get Shadow to be awake during the day and sleep from eve to dawn, he might start to show a happier side. Rouge blanched the moment Shadow sneezed, obviously affected by the dust floating around in the kitchen. It reminded her how childish Shadow really was. He could be mature in public, but when one was close enough to him, she could see how young he really was.

"Bless you" She said off-handedly. Shadow gave her a look.

"I'm not Christian." Rouge faked being taken aback, placing a dainty but strong hand over her cleavage.

"What, I can't simply wish you good health?" She asked, then twirled her index finger around her short, uncombed hair.

"I was told it was a form of exorcism," The bag girl laughed and Shadow for the first time in a while felt a warm surge flowing through him. It was...satisfying… to hear someone laugh, to be able to make others smile. It reminded him of Maria. And how much better she was than he at telling jokes. As soon as Rouge had swallowed her laughter with a gulp of orange juice, she reached across the table to spoon more cereal into Shadow's rather pitiful bowl.

"Alright Mr. expert," She said, pouring more soy milk into the blue bowl, "Now fill yourself up so we can go."

_Go where_?, Shadow thought. But at this point he really wasn't too apprehensive. It was morning and his demons were gone, he was safe. And it seemed that Rouge was more than satisfied and wasn't going to come on to him anymore.

There was some mundane banter between the two. Rouge tried to bring up his immature quips and why he was so cute but I already told you Rouge I was raised by scientists so why can't you just give me some peace, woman.

XXXX

Shadow sat at the kitchen table, staring down his empty bowl of cereal and empty white coffee mug. It felt odd but rather nice to have food in his system again rather than just using ambient Chaos Energy as fuel. It made him feel more whole.

Upstairs, a toilet flushed, a sink turned on and off, and then a rhythm of heels clacking against wood floor.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rogue said standing in the door frame of the kitchen, holding an expensive looking purse and looking at him over her right shoulder. The Ultimate Lifeform stood up looking consternated.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Out on the town, of course. It's been a while since I've had a shopping buddy," The bat girl snickered at her last remark. The Ultimate Lifeform couldn't help but feel a wave of dread overcoming him.

XXXX

On 4th Avenue west, the streets were rather clear. The cars passed in a rhythmic, steady flow. The cars were black, white, or some sort of silver. The weather was a low 73 degrees Fahrenheit, a few clouds in the sky spread out like watercolors. Shadow thought they were pretty. But of course he wouldn't let anyone else know that.

As it happened, the treasure hunter took her newly dubbed 'shopping buddy' into the shopping district and onto the street with all of the designer brands. She was surprised to find Shadow quite useful in helping her decide which pumps she should buy. The red or the mauve.

In the end, Rouge bought the mauve, if you care to know. It was Shadow's opinion that she should get the mauve ones because they were classy.

Next, the bat took her friend to an industrial looking coffee house and told him to try the Chai Latte. Shadow did and he liked it.

XXXX

At around noon, the treasure hunter and the Ultimate Lifeform were sitting in the patio of a dainty restaurant. Surrounded by foliage. As the two sipped on their beverages in wait for their lunch, Rouge admired the bag containing her new shoes.

"I want a life like this," Shadow said above the din. Rouge looked up,

"Like what?"

"Like _this_," For a moment the black hedgehog let see the faintest of smiles on a rather pleasant face, "Like you said earlier." Shadow put down his glass as he could see the bat having trouble keeping up.

"Like what?" She asked again.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain," He paused for a moment, red eyes wandering to the ground, he looked up. "Everything's so different. Little details are just different."

"I want a Ferrari," Rouge said.

"And that's all you want?"

"No." Rouge answered rather quickly, "There are other things too… really expensive things" The Ultimate Lifeform let out an inward sigh of relief. He _really_ didn't know where this was going for a second. He snorted.

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"Things,"

"_Things_," Rouge said. Shadow watched her take a sip of her pale pink wine and then pushed further.

"Is there anything else you want? Apart from things?" There was a negative connotation starting to form around the word, Shadow didn't like it. Rouge was on to something. That or he was just paranoid. How dare she toy with him? Rouge shook him off nonchalantly.

"I mean, what else is there apart from luxury?"

"That can't be a serious question,"

"Yes it is,"

"There's love. There's empathy. There's creativity," Shadow tried.

Rogue didn't answer.

"I thought you in the military." At that Rouge rolled her eyes.

"You heard wrong, I think you were making things up,"

"What did you not like about it?"

After a long pause,

"Its' not me," The treasure hunter let a wide, fanged smile show and Shadow found himself inclined to twitch his lips into a smirk, "You'll see,"

XXXX

_To be continued..._

**XXXX**

**Thanks to all for reading/reviewing. So sorry for the big wait, but hopefully this will satisfy you all until I can write out the story a little bit more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow opened his eyes when the distinct smell of burning coals reached his nose. Black ears twitched, and well muscled legs swept across the sheets as the veil of slumber lifted. At the moment, the Ultimate Lifeform didn't want to move an inch, would rather go back to sleep on the bed that had never felt so soft before. He'd forgotten what sleeping was like, hadn't done it in years. His red eyes shifted over to the digital alarm clock on his night stand to read four o'clock exactly. The sun was beginning to lower itself back under the horizon. And of course, as all 18 year old people, mobian or human, do, Shadow flopped his head down onto the pillow and drifted back into a semi-slumber. The sound of the television's white noise seeped into his ears, occasionally carrying with it muffled words uttered by the characters on the screen.

Shadow could almost smile at how warm and fuzzy his body felt. He couldn't have been sleeping for more than two hours, but apparently it was what his body needed. And considering he hadn't had more than small catnaps here and there in the past two years, sleeping the rest of the day away couldn't hurt, could it?

_Knock knock._

A groan escaped Shadow's throat before he could stop it.

"Come in," the Ultimate Lifeform grumbled. He ran a gloved hand across his face and then propped himself up on his elbow, facing the door. Rouge stepped in,

"You coming downstairs?" The bat girl asked.

"For what?" Shadow asked with narrow eyes.

"The party, honey," Rouge laughed, "It's already started,"

"The…party." Shadow said. He then rolled to his stomach and gave what Rouge thought was the most catlike stretch possible, even if it was ruined by the odd groaning sound that Shadow wasn't able to stop. Red painted lips twitched into a softer smile,

"Sleep well?" She said. The Ultimate Lifeform stared at her for a moment, wondering if he heard that motherly tone in her voice that sometimes formed a lump in his throat, then shook his head quickly and hoisted his slowly waking body into a sitting position, crossing his legs.

"I-yeah, I did. And I am, just give me a minute." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to act, how to _re_act to those kind words. It sometimes made him wish he had someone to give him a hug sometimes.

Rouge winked at him and left the room.

XXXX

The people at the party were all strangers to Shadow. And that isn't some poetic way of saying that Shadow wasn't close with any of them, he _actually_ had no idea who they were. At all.

Apparently they were friends of Rouge, for when Shadow had finished running a quill brush through his, in his opinion, too-thick quills, the treasure huntress began introducing him to them. Unbeknownst to Shadow, Rouge did her best to keep her dark companion from getting too anxious, so she gave him the duty of helping her mix up the punch.

Shadow insisted on adding Grey Goose to the concoction, and wouldn't take no for an answer when he suggested Cherry Gatorade. Club Soda and a few other additions were added by Rouge, and then she left it to Shadow to mix.

When the punch went around the group, everyone relaxed into their bodies and began telling stories and laughing. One of the male friends started playing some music. That same friend kept turning timid glances toward the black hedgehog choosing to distance himself at the island. Yet Shadow couldn't help but think that maybe there was a hint of… _attraction?_ He guessed. Whatever it was, the Ultimate Lifeform kept it to himself.

Rouge finally got Shadow to come into the family room, where he sat down uncomfortably on one of the kitchen chairs that had been pulled over. The bat's breath smelled like burnt watermelon.

The black hedgehog watched Rouge reach toward the coffee table and pick up a pink and white box, opening the back and turning it to him,

"Want one?" She asked, looking directly at him. Shadow looked down and noticed that they were cigarettes, _pink_ cigarettes.

"Er…" Was all he could manage.

"They're strawberry flavored," the bat girl said, lifting a small, pen-like contraction to her lips.

"What's that?" Shadow decided to ask. Rouge's friends were all interested in a card game anyway; it was just him and his roommate.

"Vape pen. I thought you'd like something a little more old school," She said all the while sweet smelling vapor tumbled from her nose and mouth. The black hedgehog met her with a deadpan stare.

"Gee, thanks," He said, taking the box and examining it's labeling.

"Did I mention they're strawberry flavored?"

"Gee wilikers!" Shadow said with enough sarcasm to make plants wilt three doors down. Rouge laughed a deep, harmonious laugh.

"Really? Oh, you're so cute,"

Handing the box back to Rouge, the Ultimate Lifeform held the cigarette to his lips, turning to the bat girl so that she could light him. Red eyes met turquoise for a brief moment until the pungent flavor of berries, cream , and smoke seeped onto his tongue. Shadow inhaled.

And let it smoothly roll out of his mouth, only coughing a little as the last of it left, then took another hit.

"You're pretty good for an amateur,' Rouge said, impressed. She watched as her dark companion let the smoke sit in his chest for a bit, then let it out.

"I'm not an amateur. Professor Gerald let me take a few swigs of his cigars," He started, "And remember what era I'm from," He said cryptically. But Rouge understood with a bright smile. Smoking, social or not, was much more glamorous back in Shadow's time. He was most likely more experienced with second hand smoke than Rouge was with cigarettes, regardless of her French upbringing. But still, the treasure huntress couldn't help but think that Shadow looked _good_ as he smoked. Seeing the smoke tumble from his lips…

Said black hedgehog crossed one leg over the other, forming a P shape, and leaned back, not afraid to show how much he enjoyed the smoke.

"I like it. This is nice," He said.

"Thanks, got 'em from the smoke shop on Bronson. We can get more if you go through the whole pack," Rouge said the last sentence with a wink.

"All of it though. I like it," her dark counterpart said again. Rouge supposed he was talking about the party.

XXXX

The Ultimate Lifeform went through another cigarette as the night went on, but asked for no more when he felt like he was sitting on a cloud of berry flavored smoke. Rouge offered him more, but he declined. He was delighted that social smoking was still a thing. He recalled his creator telling him of how dangerous cigarettes actually were, but was conflicted by the social smoking that went on all around him on that space colony.

_Just this once._ He reminded himself. Still though, those flavored cigarettes were genius.

It wasn't until seven o'clock that Shadow found out the party was being held to celebrate Rouge's male friend's birthday.

"I'm nineteen now," he said as the clock struck 7:39.

The Ultimate Lifeform wondered what it was like to be alive for nineteen years.

Rouge's friends left at eight.

XXXX

The bat girl escorted Shadow to a Thai restaurant and ordered him yellow curry. There was some poking with a silver spoon first, but then the black hedgehog took a liking to it.

"So," Rouge started. Shadow looked up from his bowl.

"What?" He asked. Rouge smiled with her eyes. "What?" He asked again.

"Are you okay?" The bat finally asked. Shadow stared, it was a loaded question and she knew. He knew she was asking him about his attitude now. He knew she was asking him about his nap after lunch earlier today, he knew she was asking about when he smoked with everyone at the party yet said very few words, and he knew that she wanted to know if he was simply… okay.

"Yeah, I…I'm fine. Thanks, Rouge," He said, averting his friend's sympathetic gaze.

"Oh honey," The bat simply said. She let Shadow continue eating after that.

Rouge took Shadow to a high end mall down the street and treated herself to some window shopping on Shadow's arm. They entered no stores. Shadow didn't want their outing to end.

It was only nine o'clock.

XXXX

When they got home, Rouge started a movie and served up some ice cream for the both of them that, to her surprise, Shadow took an immense liking to. And when Shadow went to bed that night, he slept; no bad dreams. And no fear of the unknown standing over him.

_To be continued…_

**XXXX**

**BalletGirl: But seriously though, don't smoke. I only wrote this because social smoking was a thing in the timeframe that Shadow was aboard the ark and would be something he was familiar with. I do not support social smoking or any kind of smoking.**

**On another note, hope you all liked and please review!**


End file.
